A New Beginning Book 1-(A Naruhina Story)
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: Here is the first chapter of the new story. have fun and hope to see u in the next Chapter.


**A/N: Hey Naruhina Productions here. I'm just letting you know that AS One Team has been removed from the site and I'm starting this new Naruhina Fanficion. I hope you like this new one. This will be the first Naruto Fanficion that will be all that I see in the story. You'll have all the same characters from the show with a few from two other shows. Along with My O/C Ashley. Now on to the story. **

_Chapter 1: the Beginning_

On the day September 11 a girl was born. This girl was born with Blue hair and was the first child born with this kind of color hair ever in the village of the Leaf. As the child grow over the next few months. People started to be afraid of the baby girl. The villagers went to the Third Hokage and asked when the child is old enough to throw her out of the Village.

"You want me to throw her out of the leaf village just because you're scared of her." Asked The Third Hokage.

"Yes Lord Hokage Their isn't something right with that girl at all." Said one of the Villagers.

"No I'm not going to throw her out of the village because you want her out of here just because you're scared of her, is not a reason to throw someone out of the village." Said the Third Hokage.

This went on for hours and the villagers all wanted the same thing to have this girl thrown out of the Village before she can be in the academy. The Hokage told them that he would see where this would go in the near future and would think on the idea of her of being a threat to the Village. The Third Hokage told them let's see how her first five years go then I'll see what I say to do with her.

5 years have gone by and the girl Ashley as she was named by her mom and dad. Grown up to be very good a young ninja and girl. Her mom and dad gave your first summoning animal when she was four years old. What they gave her was a baby Charmander. They told her that this Charmander was going to be her best friend and to love it and take care of it. And that it would be her teammate when she was out of the Ninja Academy.

Two weeks before she is allowed into the Ninja Academy she was kidnapped by the Cloud ninjas and was taken out of the village to be the weapon the cloud ninja needed to take down the village. Ashley's Mom and Dad told the Hokage about this and put together a search team to find her. They searched all over the forest to find her but were no luck at finding her. So the Hokage told the search team that they were going to the cloud village and getting her back.

They arrived in just about a days' time. The Hokage asked where Ashley was at. The Raikage did not know what he was talking about and asked him to leave his village.

"Where is our girl you jackass" Screamed Ashley's mother.

"Yea where is she Lord Raikage, we just want our girl back in one piece." Said her Father

"We know that your cloud ninja kidnapped her, now where is she Raikage." Asked a very mad Third Hokage.

The Raikage was going to say where she was when there was a loud explosion outside. They all ran outside to see that the cloud village was on fire and people were running away and trying to put the fires out. The Raikage looked on as the fire was starting to grow out of control. He then turned to look at the leaf ninja.

'You have the balls to attack my village and with no warning, and to do so to find their girl Third Hokage." Yelled the Raikage.

"What are you talking about Lord Raikage, it's just us three here there is no other leaf village ninja here." Said Third Hokage.

**(Start playing the Blue eyes White Dragon theme)**

Then out of nowhere there was a loud roar followed by bluish white light that came from the center of the village. Then they looked to the place and saw to large wings, head, Arms, legs and tail. The thing looked like a dragon. It was Blue and white. This was the Dragon of legend. The Blue eyes White Dragon. Blue eyes fired another shot of his White lighting and destroyed a whole block. The cloud ninja then rose to fight and protect their home. The leaf ninja looked on and the damage that Blue eyes was doing. But only Ashley's Mom and Dad know what was going on and would have to tell Lord Hokage the truth about this.

"What the hell is going on here, I thought the Blue eyes white dragon was just a legend. Lord Hokage what is the meaning of this." Asked the Raikage.

"I'm just as shocked as you are Lord Raikage. I too thought that the Blue eyes White Dragon was a legend. But I should have known better to think like that. Because of the Tailed beasts were just legends at first and then later were found out that they were real the whole time." Said the Hokage

The Hokage then turn to Ashley's Mom and dad and gave them a look that said that they will talk about this later. They nodded and went to battle. Ashley's Mom and Dad do some hand signs and does their jutsu. First was Ashley's Mom, she does a fire jutsu and her Dad does a Water Dragon Jutsu. Both jutsu's hit and a large explosion happens. This gives the Hokage the time he needs to summon, Monkey King Emma.

"So what is happening here third?" Asked Emma

"You'll find out soon Emma." Said Lord Hokage

As the explosion subsided you could start to see the shadow of the Blue eyes White dragon. The Raikage then started to charge up his charka and then waited to fully see the Blue eyes White dragon. As the smoke cleared you could see the Blue eyes White Dragon and all of his glory. This was the Raikage's chance. He charged at Blue eyes with all the speed and strength he could muster. The Raikage jumped and punched blue eyes right out of the cloud village and into the forest.

"Emma transform." Said the Third Hokage

Emma transforms into a very large pole and the Third Hokage charges at Blue eyes with Ashley's mom and dad trying some more powerful jutsu's to try and stop Blue eyes White Dragon. The third Hokage jumped up into the air and slammed Emma into Blue eyes' head and makes him fall to the ground. Blue eyes got to his feet and fired a white lighting. Ashley's mom did a earth style jutsu and a huge wall. Blue eyes' attack hit and destroyed the wall. Her husband then jumps up and lands a seal on his forehead. And jumped down and started to go through some hand signs and finished. The seal started and was working to seal Blue eyes White Dragon back into Ashley's body. When the seal was done there was Ashley on the ground not moving. She was not moving because of the sealing of the Blue eyes back into her body.

"Well that was unexpended Lord Hokage." Said Emma

"Yea, well let's go home. And Raikage I'll send the money to the village when we get back to the leaf ok Raikage.' Asked the Third

"Yea I'll be waiting for the money third." Said the Raikage.

"Well we'll be going back to the Leaf village now, see you sometime Raikage." Said the Hokage.

They arrived at the leaf village in about 2 days. When they got back to the village the Hokage had something that was to be done right now. So he has called Sara and Ken to the office.

'Why didn't you tell me that your girl had the Blue eyes White Dragon sealed inside her?" Asked the Hokage.

"We should have told you the truth a long time ago Lord Hokage. We're sorry for that." Said Sara

'It's just that we have had the Blue eyes White Dragon sealed in her because she is the only one in the village at the time who could handle the Blue eyes sealed in her at the time, sir." Said Ken

"So you had the idea that you should keep this between yourselves and not let me know so I could make plains if the Blue eyes White Dragon ever got out like two days ago." Said a very angry Third.

This took about 3 hours to get everything the Third Hokage needed to know. He then let Sara and Ken go and go to the hospital and see Ashley. They walked to the Hospital and walked in to Ash's room and there saw Tsunade checking her to see if she was ok.

"So Tsunade how is our baby girl doing." Asked Sara

"She's doing fine. All she needs is to rest for the next week and she'll be fine." Said Tsunade.

"That's good then she can still go to the Ninja Academy then." Asked Ken

"Yes she can still go to the ninja Academy, but only if her seal doesn't break." Said Tsunade

"It shouldn't break this time." Said Sara

A week went by and Ashley was released from the Hospital. Then her mom and dad took her home and then started to get her ready for the Academy. They filed the papers and went to the academy and gave the teachers the papers and went back to the house. There they found Ashley training Charmander. Charmander and Ashley have always trained each other and is always pushing each other is their limits. They loved how they knew each other's movement and would always know what to do next. This shocked her mom and dad with how they were becoming more and more attached to each other. Understanding how the other thinks and knows what to do next.

A week later Ashley was enrolled into the Ninja Academy. She and her mom, Sara walked her to the Academy and wished her good luck and left her at the Academy front desk. There she waited for her homeroom teacher to pick her up and showed her to the classroom. Before they would enter Ashley stopped in front of the door and stared at the door scared. Her teacher looked at her.

"Come its ok I know it looks scary but it's not that scary when you are inside with kids of your own age." Said Iruka

"But sensei I've never been with many kids in my life." Said Ashley

"That's way you're here to react and play with people of your own age and understand the things you need to know to be on a team and be a ninja." Said Iruka

They entered the room and Ashley saw all the new kids that she would be with in the class. She looked around and started to notice all the kids started to stare at her. She then ran behind Iruka and stayed there behind him. Iruka looked around and saw the faces the kids were making and saying about her all but Minato. Ashley looked at Minato and nodded at him for not making fun of her. Minato nodded at her to tell her she is welcomed for that.

"Well Ashley go take a seat and take a seat ok" Said Iruka

"Ok Iruka Sensei" Said Ashley

Ashley took a seat done by Minato and sat beside Minato. Ashley then looked at Minato and thanked him for not talking about her looks and her personality. Then Iruka said that they are going to have another student join the class.

"Student's this is Kushina Uzumaki. She is new to the leaf and is from the Whirlpool village. She will be in the class with us."

Ashley looked at Kushina and saw that she is a very kind girl. But lost thought when she yelled at the boys sitting in front of her. She threatened to beat the living hell out of them if they didn't stop making fun of her. The kids stopped and went back to listening to the class. Then the class began and it was boring. Once class was over the students were allowed to go home. Ashley walked up to Minato and kushina and asked them if they had anything to do.

"Well I don't have anything better to do, what about u Kushina." Asked Minato

"No I don't so I'll come with u and Ashley, so what are we doing at your house Ashley." Asked Kushina

"Well I was thinking about us training together and help each other get better and improve." Said Ashley

"Well I like that Idea, What about you kushina. Want to go over with Ashley and train with her." Said Minato

"I'd like that very much thanks Ashley" Said Kushina

They walked to Ashley's house and went inside to meet her Mom and Dad, Sara and Ken. Her parents asked her who they were. Ashley said that she is going to train with them today and will be in the back yard to train. Sara said ok and they went to the back yard to train. They got though the house and went into the back yard.

**A/N: And I'm going to stop there for now. What did u think of the first Chapter Guys and Girls? This was a two month chapter to do. Mostly because of writers block. But I did my best. So go on and comment and like. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
